masters_of_sexfandomcom-20200213-history
Race to Space
Race to Space is the second episode of Season 1 of the series. Synopsis On the heels of Masters’ proposal that they participate in the sexual response study, Johnson considers the best course of action to keep her job – only to find she no longer has one. The study has been forced out of the hospital and Masters believes Johnson is to blame. As Johnson fights to save her job and struggles to care for her kids, Masters moves his study to a brothel. But Masters soon discovers that the chaos of the cathouse is unmanageable without Johnson’s help. Plot Virginia Johnson is in her bedroom, looking into a mirror. She yells out her breakfast menu: "Cereal and orange juice! Or toast!" Her children are heard agreeing so. All the while, Johnson practices formally apologizing to Masters about "taking the weekend to think." A fantasy daydream enacts in the office and then switches back to the bedroom. Obviously, apologizing is fresh on her mind. Virginia is rushing to get Henry to the bus stop. On the way, he talks about his comics. Just a second before the bus takes off, the doors open for Henry. Afterward, Virginia is also running for a bus. On the bus, Johnson daydreams and looks out a window. The scene transfers to the office, where Dr. Masters worries about Johnson's decision. ''Virginia Johnson enters Dr. Masters' office and grants him a good morning and a cup of hot coffee. Johnson begins to say , "About the study . I think , about the two of us being in the study, is... a good idea. It's good for science." ''Dr. Masters snaps back into reality as it is learned that an anonymous tip to Scully has caused Masters' study to be dropped. An angered Masters blames Ethan Hauss and Johnson for jeopardizing the study. Meanwhile, Johnson receives a phone call about Henry's behavior at school. Dr. and Mrs. Masters redo the tests for the capping. Libby is ordered to "lay for 16 hours" and expresses her feelings that she "is happy to make a baby through science." Leaving the room, Hauss walks up to Masters and asks why he was off as Mrs. Masters' doctor. He then asks if it was because he knew of Bill's low sperm count. Masters goes to Betty's home-- which she says is a brothel. He asks for study participants , but Betty adds a condition- give her a job at the hospital. Masters laughs at the idea, but agrees. Johnson hastily walks in the hospital with her comic-loving son, Henry, who tells her that his teacher took away his comics when he is in the middle of a good part. Johnson argues "it was not right to spit on her!" She orders him to sit on a bench where she can see him. Ethan Hauss walks to Virginia and she begins to spat about him going to Scully and getting her fired. Hauss says that he'd never do such a thing and adds on about his gifts. "My flowers, my letter, and phone calls are my apologies." Johnson snares , "For what? For slapping me?" She storms to her desk and Masters asks her to keep news private. "If you can manage," he adds. Virginia enters Bill's office and tells him that she spoke to Ethan who knew nothing about the study that was dropped. Masters ignores her the whole time. She tries to keep her job, saying that she "loves this job" and is proud to work in the hospital.. Masters continues to brush off her words and says, "Send in the next girl." Johnson leaves for a desk and is surprised that Betty is hired, who's quite clueless, especially "flowers blooming." The next scene is in the lunchroom. In line, Ethan rants to Betty that more women are dying just by being attracted to men. He spots a white-dressed nurse and begins to show an example of attraction. Betty sighs, "I can't watch this." Langham enters in the center of a circle of doctors- he's the tallest . He sees Betty and they exchange smiles. Betty places her plate in front of a , sees Ethan hitting on the nurse, and says, "Another lamb to slaughter." The receptionist looks at the clock which reads 5:58. Langham and Jane exit an elevator and leave to a room for the study, but there's just a white lab bed and no equipment. Betty walks in and tells them that the study moved and makes up an excuse "because there's a problem with the doc's vision." Jane begins to state her feelings for the study," I was excited ... getting to do something for science. The first time of my life where I felt a part of something bigger." She asks Langham who nervously looks around, "Bigger. Better." Betty sympathizes that the study is over and takes Langham's hand and says, "Well, we'll always have Paris," and leaves. Langham can't believe that the study is over. Johnson is in a babysitter's house. The babysitter optimistically says, "You know what I do with my children? I shift my schedule to be with them." Virginia looks a bit sad and guilty as she is busy that she can't accomplish being a decent parent. On the other side, Masters holds his study at Betty's brothel. He explains several machines from a to an EGG. In the middle of his explanation about Ulysses the glass dildo, two cops walk in and arrest everyone. Cast Stars *Michael Sheen as Dr. William H. Masters *Lizzy Caplan as Virginia Johnson *Caitlin Fitzgerald as Libby Masters *Nicholas D'Agosto as Dr. Ethan Haas *Teddy Sears as Dr. Austin Langham Recurring *Helene Yorke as Jane Martin *Cole Sand as Henry Johnson *Beau Bridges as Barton Scully *Annaleigh Ashford as Betty DiMello *Nicholle Tom as Maureen *Bill Lane as Dr. Roger Mills *Ellen Wroe as Ginger Guest *Marlane Barnes as Gladys *Christopher Clausi as John *Kristin Slaysman as Bernadette *Brian Howe as Sam *April Parker-Jones as Mrs. Katcher *Ruby Lewis as Connie *Kandis Erickson as Pam *Khali Macintyre as Claire *Debbie Jaffe as Nurse Grand Cameo *Natasha Sims as Operating Nurse Gallery Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-1.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-2.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-3.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-4.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-5.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-6.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-7.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-8.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-9.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-10.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-11.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-12.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-13.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-14.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-15.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-16.jpg Masters-of-Sex-1x02-Race-to-Space-17.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1